Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a drive torque control device which can be applied to a vehicle, a drive source unit and a vehicle.
Description Of Related Art
To suppress the slip of a drive wheel of a vehicle on a road surface, there have been proposed vehicle traction control devices including a brake traction control unit for performing a brake traction control on a brake device and an engine traction control unit for performing an engine traction control on an engine by controlling a throttle device of the engine (for example, refer to Patent Literature JP-A-7-228237).
A traction control disclosed by JP-A-7-228237 includes the following control steps. When the traction control is started by starting the engine, firstly, an operation of detecting an amount of slip is executed. Next, an operation of setting a target amount of slip is executed. Thereafter, a slip determining operation is executed. Further, an operation of calculating a target amount of control for throttle control and an operation of calculating a target amount of control for brake control are executed. Then, a throttle controlling control signal is outputted to an engine control unit, and a brake controlling control signal is outputted.
In addition, a throttle controlling target slip amount base value and a brake controlling target slip amount base value are stored in advance in a map. The throttle controlling target slip amount base value is set to be smaller than the brake controlling target slip amount base value. This is because slip is controlled by performing the engine traction control in such a state that the amount of slip is small, whereas in such a state that the amount of slip is great, slip is controlled by performing the engine traction control and the brake traction control, whereby the increase in load of the brake devices is prevented.